Clustering Crystals of Dreams
by Zory rock101
Summary: Yusei work on his duel runner in his shop. Akiza walked in the shop and saw Yusei kneel down by his duel working on the engine. "Hey, Yusei." Akiza say walked up to him. Yusei turned his head and looked up at Akiza with a smile."Hey, Akiza," Yusei said, stand up and wrap off the grace that is on his hand. "How are you?" Yusei asked. "I'm good," Akiza answer with a smile.


**Clustering Crystals of Dreams**

 **One-shot**

Yusei work on his duel runner in his shop. Akiza walked in the shop and saw Yusei kneel down by his duel working on the engine. "Hey, Yusei." Akiza say walked up to him. Yusei turned his head and looked up at Akiza with a smile.

"Hey, Akiza," Yusei said, stand up and wrap off the grace that is on his hand. "How are you?" Yusei asked.

"I'm good," Akiza answer with a smile. Akiza then walked closer to him and tripped over her foot and Fall on top of Yusei.

"Akiza are you walked?" Yusei asked who is underneath Akiza.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Akiza said, looking at Yusei blue crystal eyes before she realizes what was happening. She kisses Yusei on the lips. "I'm so sorry," Akiza said, stand up and run toward the door but Yusei grab her hand.

"Akiza," Yusei said, pull her closer to him and kiss her on the lips again.

"Yusei," Akiza said, wrapping her arms around Yusei neck and her finger through his hair. Yusei pushes Akiza up against the wall, and she wraps her legs around his hips.

"I love you Akiza," Yusei said between kisses.

"I love you too, Yusei," Akiza said. Yusei carries Akiza up to his room while we were still kissing her. Yusei laid Akiza down on the bed and got on top of her. "Yusei," Akiza said, starting to unbutton her shirt.

"Akiza, are you sure that you want this?" Yusei asked, looking down at Akiza.

"Yusei, I want you for a very long time." Akiza answer, unbutton her button and showing her bra. Yusei put it off and starting to kiss Akiza neck.

"I also want you for a long time too," Yusei said, suck Akiza neck making her moan. Akiza move her hips against Yusei's hips. Akiza grab the edge of Yusei's shirt and put it up over Yusei head with a little of Yusei help. Akiza looked at Yusei muscles and ran her hand on his abs.

Yusei grabs Akiza hand and put it on his chest. "Yusei," Akiza said, feel Yusei's hand between her breast and unsnap her bra that was in between her breast.

"You look so beautiful," Yusei said, lend down and suck on Akiza nipple.

"Yusei," Akiza said, throw her head back in the pillow and let out a moan. Akiza then feels Yusei lips moving down her body until he got to her pants. Yusei unzips Akiza pants and slowly put it off with Akiza help.

"Akiza I want to touch every inch of your body," Yusei said, rubbing his finger against Akiza underwear. Akiza then feels Yusei move an edge of her underwear show Yusei her womanhood.

"Yusei." Akzia moan, feeling Yusei tongue lick her womanhood. Akiza legs were starting to get weak and weak. Yusei then slowly put her underwear down her legs and took them off. Yusei unzipped his pants and took them off only wearing his boxer. Akiza grab the edge of Yusei bower and slowly put it down. Yusei helps Akiza take his boxer off and laid back on top of her.

"Akiza, this will hurt at first, but I promise that it will feel good," Yusei said, spread Akiza legs apart and slowly slip his manhood inside her.

"Ow...oh...um," Akiza said, wrap her arms around Yusei and hold him tight. Yusei is starting going in and out of her making the bed squeezing. "Um..mmmm...Yusei," Akzia moan, move her hips close to his hips when he moves in and out of her.

"Akiza you feel so damn tight," Yusei said, push in harder making Akiza scream.

Meanwhile downstairs, Crow and Jack walked in the house heard a sound of the bed squeezing. "What is going on up there?" Jack asked, slowly walking up the stairs when he heard Akiza voice come from Yusei's bedroom.

"Yusei...Umm," Akiza moan.

"They are having sex?" Crow asked, looking at Yusei's bedroom door.

"Akiza, You feel so good." Yusei voice said.

"Yap," Jack said, looking at Crow.

"So Yusei have fun in there, and we are just don't ever have a girlfriend," Crow said, walked over to Yusei door and kneel down.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I am going to look through the keyhole," Crow said. "Damn it I can't see all I see is Yusei bareback face me."

"You want to see Akiza naked," Jack said.

"Yeah, Yusei seeing a girl naked and I want to be the next," Crow said, stand up and walked down the stairs.

 **Back in Yusei's bedroom...**

Yusei push in once last time before he put out of her and laid down next to her. "Akiza you are amazing," Yusei said, wrap his arms around Akiza.

"I love you, Yusei," Akiza said, trying to catch her breath.

"I love you too, Akiza," Yusei said, kiss Akiza on the lips.

 **Thank you for reading this story :)**


End file.
